


Transformation

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, KAFKA Franz - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Transformation

"Well, I'm sure all the roughage keeps one regular, but frankly I'd prefer a more varied diet," Aziraphale sniffed, taking another mouthful of hay and flicking his long, glossy tail to dislodge the insect annoyingly perched on his back. 

"I know Francis of Assisi's heart was in the right place, but _really_ , I have enough on my plate with humans, let alone animals." 

He flicked his tail again, still with no success. 

"Look, get off my back, there's a good fellow. I know you're feeling hard-done-by, but it could be worse."

"Chirrit," Gregor Samsa said. He didn't really see how.


End file.
